This invention relates to an improved fascia gutter.
A type of gutter commonly installed on a house or other building to receive water from the roof and conduct to to downpipes is of channelled form, and is attached to a fascia board by gutter brackets, the roof tiles or other roofing members projecting over the top of the fascia board and the rear flange of the gutter. To prevent driven rain from entering under the tiles or roofing sheets, and also to conceal the edges of these from view, the front flange of the gutter is higher than the rear flange.
Such a gutter is not aesthetically pleasing, being an obvious and obstrusive addition to the fascia board, projecting forwardly from its upper part, and with downpipes extending down in front of the fascia board and angled back to the wall of the building. Moreover, the installation of fascia board and guttering is time consuming and expensive.